The sword Incident
by MapleLover
Summary: Germany sees Italy as cowardly and lazy. However, he gets a shock when the Italian disappears. T for violence a little blood. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Hope you like it! :)


GerIta. The Sword Incident

"I have to run faster," the slightly winded Italian brunette thought, "or Germany will get mad!" Sure enough, "ITALY! YOU VILL NOT GET ANY FOOD UNTIL YOU FINISH ZHESE LAPS!" This came from the buff, blond German behind him. "Vhat zhe hell," thought Germany, "I have to run behind him just to keep him going." Suddenly, Italy surprisingly sped up. "Ludwig is yelling at me again!" He thought, trying not to cry. This was why he'd sped up, but the blond nation thought it was for a different reason. "Is Feliciano solely motivated," he thought, "by zhe prospect of food!?" The small Italian started to cry. "Now he probably hates me, I just know it..." In truth, Ludwig didn't hate him. In fact it was just the opposite. He loved the brunette nation. He loved Feliciano Vargas. He just wanted him to be ready if they went into battle. When training finally ended, Italy went over to his tent to grab something and wipe his eyes. Then he went over to Ludwig, saying, "Germany, Germany. I want to show you something!" When he held out his surrender flag and started to fiddle with it, that's when Ludwig lost it. "ITALY! VHY VOULD YOU VANT TO SHOW ME SOMESINK ZHAT I AM FOREVER YELLING AT YOU FOR CREATING!?" He bellowed. At this Feliciano blanched and backed up, eyes watering. "B-but I-I-" Germany cut him off, face red with anger. "NEIN! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES! NOW, PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Italy turned around and ran, blinded by tears. When he was out of Germany's earshot, he slowed down. "I-if I'd o-only been not so w-wimpy, L-Ludwig wouldn't hate me... Why am I so weak!?" All of a sudden he realized that he was in the woods...and lost. He tried not to panic, saying things like "I need to calm down," and "what would Germany do?" He started walking the direction of in which he came, but stopped short when he heard a twig snap and a muffled foreign voice. "Who's there?" He asked anxiously into the forest. There was a distant "kolkolkol," and Feliciano knew EXACTLY who it was. "Merda! I n-need to be b-brave!" With that he shakily took the top part of his surrender flag off, revealing a sword. The voice laughed and its owner stepped out from behind a tree.

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Ludwig Beilschmitd was pacing around wondering why in the world he bit his crush's head off. "Vhat zhe hell is wrong vis me? Vhat zhe hell!?" He looked at his watch and furrowed his eyebrows. "Vhere is he...it's been five houvers!" Incidentally, Feliciano hadn't showed up for lunch. "He never misses a meal...," he thought. "Maybe he's vis Japan eating some sushi!" With that, he walked over to his duffel bag, pulled out his cell phone, and called the the Asian nation. As expected, the third Axis nation responded with a professional tone. "Kon'nichiwa, zhis is Honda, Kiku." "Hallo, Japan," Germany replied, "is Italy vis you?" There was a pause, then "Nai." "Do you know vhere he might be?" Another pause longer than the last one. "I might..." Germany furrowed is his eyebrows again. "Vhat do you mean, Japan...?" "..." "Kiku, please tell me vhere you sink he might be." "...I sink he's been captured again." Germany swore in his language. "Great! Just vunderbar!" "Germany-sa-" "Now I have to go und rescue him and-" "GERMANY-SAN!" Germany stopped short. "J-Japan!?" "Itary-san didn't want you to know because he sought you wourd yerr at him. He said zhat he put up a good front but Russia-" Germany swore again. "RUSSIA captured him!?" "Hai, and after about sirty seconds on zhe phone he swore in Itarian, I sink, and zhe rine went dead." Germany's eyes widened. "Zhat verdammt Russian bastard!" "I wourdn't stand a chance against Russia, but you might." "So, in ozher vords, I am zhe only von who can save him." "Hai." Germany hung up the phone, grabbed his military jacket, and ran off to find Feliciano.

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

As Ludwig ran on, he noticed a house in the middle of the woods. It was emitting a peculiar dark aura that was well known to be Russia's. After he checked for cameras and other security measures, he cautiously opened the door. The sight that greeted him was an unconscious Feliciano lay propped up against a wall, his lightly toned chest littered with scars; some of which were still bleeding. The curl that usually looked so lively was crinkled and slightly limp. Italy's left leg was turned at a very worrying angle and there was a little blood coming from his head. He quickly ran the the injured nations side. "Italy! Italy, can you hear me?" There was no response and Germany was starting to get worried. He felt for a pulse in the smaller man's wrist. It was there, albeit soft and slow, but still there. He put his coat over Italy and was about to pick him up, when he heard heavy footsteps and the door slam shut. "You Axis powers are so annoying. You should surrender, да?" Germany turned around to see Ivan Braginski, better known as Russia, standing between him and the door. "Vhat reason do you have to justify zhis, Russia!" "Reason? I need no reason. I am Russia, everybody fears me. ...Well at least I thought so until HE," Russia gestured to Italy with annoyance, "decided to attack after I'd ambushed him. He fought valiantly, but I beat him in the end, and struck him with the butt of his own sword. Clever, да?" Ludwig looked pissed and horrified at the same time. "But vhy him!?" Ivan looked at him confused. "Why not? He, at least I thought, was the weakest of the group. What better way to dwindle your numbers, да?" Germany suddenly spotted something shining in a corner. It was Italy's surrender flag, but the bottom of it had been fashioned into a sword. "So zhat's vhat he vas trying to show me. If I'd only listened!" He thought "You von't get avay vis zhis!" Growled Ludwig angrily. "Oh really? Try me!" With that, Ludwig picked up Feliciano bridal style, held him tightly, kicked Russia in the abdomen which sent him into the wall, and kicked the door down. Once outside, he started running again. As he ran, Italy started to awaken, unknown to Ludwig. He ran until he was at the campsite and far away from Russia. When he set Italy down on his bed, Germany let out his bottled emotions in the form of tears. "I'm so s-sorry, Feliciano." As he was crying, he felt a hand touch his face. "I forgive you, I always will. Ti amo, Ludwig." Germany looked up amazed, and slightly confused at the bit of foreign language. "You shouldn't forgive people so easily." Feliciano looked at Ludwig lovingly. "No, not people, I will always forgive YOU, mio amore. Just you." Germany blushed but still looked confused. "Vhat does zhat mean?" Italy blushed. "It means 'my love.'" Germany smiled tenderly. "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano." Italy looked confused, but he must have figured out what he said, because his face grew redder. "You can call me Feli." Germany nodded. Feliciano smiled and Ludwig was pulled into a loving hug. Italy winced and Germany again became worried. "Vhat did zhat bastard do to you?" Italy's smile faded and he started to cry. Ludwig picked him up, set him on his lap, and held him until he started to calm down. "Now, vhat happened to you." "A-after I r-ran off, I f-found myself l-lost in the w-woods. I tr-tried not to p-panic and I w-went in the opposite direction I had been g-going in." He paused to take a breath. "Russia c-came out of the t-trees and tried to a-ambush me, b-but I used my s-sword. It m-made no d-difference, though, because h-he easily o-overpowered me. I th-think he s-struck my head with the h-handle of my s-sword...A-all I remember about it is my h-head being in p-pain and n-nothing more, that is u-until I found myself b-bound and gagged." He started hyperventilating and shaking. Germany tried to calm him down. "Feli, you're going to be fine, you're not in danger anymore. If Russia comes after you, I vill protect you. It's going to be okay, Feli." Italy started to calm down and stopped crying. "When Russia appeared he was holding a whip and taking the gag off." Germany was horrified. "Mein Gott, he's been srough hell!" He thought. "H-he wanted to know what the Axis was planning. When I wouldn't tell him, he decided to force it out of me with violence. I probably went unconscious from the pain. The next thing I knew, I woke up in your arms." Italy blushed again. Germany suddenly remembered Feliciano's condition. He quickly scoured the tent and successfully located the first-aid kit. "I'm going to have to bandaged your vounds." He brought out a bottle of antiseptic. "Zhis is going to hurt a little." Feliciano didn't wince even once. After this was done Italy reached up, brought Germany's head down, and kissed him. Germany blushed bright red, and Italy laughed. "Germany, you look like a tomato!" Germany grew redder but chuckled. "Vell, at least he's laughing." He thought. Feliciano started to fall asleep, but said "Grazie, Ludwig." The blond had heard this word many times and instantly knew what it meant. Germany smiled and caressed his love's face. "Bitte, Feli, mein leibe."

A/N Yo, it's Maple here. This is my first fic, eh, so it would be very nice if you didnt judge to much. please review. Okay, Maple out.


End file.
